Pokemon: True Heroes of Alto Mare and the world
by hmscgod
Summary: based on an edit of the movie Pokémon hero's as I think it should have went
1. Chapter 1

""speech

()thought

'telepathy'

_'' or""_ whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon wish I did

* * *

Ash was on the boat to Alto Mare when he ran into Latias before the race, of course he didn't know she was there since she was invisible, but Latias had seen him on the boat and took an interest in him. Coming closer to him on the deck of the ship, while she was staring at him she started to get a strange feeling of familiarity when all of a sudden she cooed. She soon had to flee because for some reason Ash herd her coo and even though she was invisible he was barely able to see a silhouette of her. Ash not knowing what happened just shrugged it off and also shrugged off the strange feeling he was getting.

Later after the ship docked in Alto Mare, Ash signed up for the race and started to get ready for it. During the race Latias and Latios were flying over the race watching it while doing their rounds. Latias all the while cannot get the image of Ash out of her head. While thinking about him, she sees him speeding along in the race. While her brother was not looking Latias flew closer to Ash to examine him. But she sees him going toward a tight turn too fast and without thinking jumps in front of him and stops him from hitting the building. Again the strange feeling comes to both of them, and Ash can now see a bit more of Latias' silhouette while she was trying help him. But Ash was soon distracted by other racers passing him by. The race ended with Latias trying to help Ash and Latios stopping her and turning Ash the wrong way disqualifying him and giving the victory to Misty.

After the race had ended Ash like in the movie, goes with Pikachu to the water fountain and washes and drinks form it. There he again meets Latias in her Bianca form. Latias not missing the chance to see what this feeling was gets up close and personal to Ash, all the while taking in his scent. Ash while a little creeped out, for some reason did not feel like she was too close to him, strange as it was for him to be this close to anyone other then Pikachu he liked it. After getting a whiff of his sent and her feelings for him growing stronger as well as other things, she then runs away from him and he followed her. Latias then ran into Team Rocket's Annie and Oakley and almost got captured, Ash saves her and runs away with her from Annie and Oakley after losing them in the maze of alleys Latias disappeared when they heard Ash's friends.

Ash, Brock and Misty head to the museum to learn more about Alto Mare and he then sees Bianca up in the balcony, thinking it was the girl he had met and saved before he goes after her. After losing her in the streets, he runs into Latias in Bianca's form again. She starts to lead him toward the secret garden. On the way she could not help shake off the feeling of her body, and as well as the strange attraction she held for Ash. Latias decided to disappear behind a corner to figure out why she was feeling what she was feeling.

When Ash caught up to her in the ally, he suddenly found himself pinned against the wall of the ally with Latias in front of him face buried in his neck. Latias all the while could not get enough of his scent; it was to her the best smell she had ever smelled. She soon looked up into Ash's eyes as Ash sees half lidded dazed gold eyes. He suddenly hears a faint voice in his head and strangely knew it was coming from the girl in front of him who knows had her head buried in his chest.

Caught up in the feeling that was bubbling up inside of her, Latias could not hold her disguise anymore and dropped it unintentionally. Ash was surprised when the girl in from of him was covered in a bright light before revealing the legendary eon Pokémon Latias. He then hears an almost clear voice in his head saying 'I think I love this boy but I doubt he feels the same for me'. Ash then says in a surprised voice "You can talk". Latias in that moment realizes that she was not in her Bianca disguise, but what shocked her more is that he had heard her thoughts. She had never learned telepathy, and she was sure that she could not talk human. She decided to test this out by thinking a simple yet shy "Hi there". Ash, who was still kind of shocked that a Pokémon can talk to him, replies with a simple "Hi".

Latias, now knowing that Ash can somehow hear her thoughts, was extremely happy, and without thinking dove in and kissed Ash on the lips. Ash at first was shocked that a Pokémon was kissing him, but strangely did not feel grossed out, he actually liked it and ended up returning the kiss. Latias a moment later opened her eyes which she had closed when she first started to kiss him, and she stared passionately into Ash's eyes and vice versa. Soon Latias' eyes started to glow white, and so did Ash's. When the glowing stopped you can see a slight reddening of Ash's eyes. Ash was about to ask what happened but Latias started to kiss him again with renewed passion. Latias broke the kiss and looked into Ash's eyes and smiled. 'I wish we could be together forever' said Latias.

"We can I would have to give up my dream though but for you I would do anything" said Ash.

'What is your dream? Oh and please tell me everything about you' said Latias.

"Well my dream is to be a Pokemon Master and my name is Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu" said Ash.

'One second Ash' said Latias as she was enveloped in a white light again as she transformed back into her Bianca form.

'There is that better?' asked Latias.

"Yes I think we can go places together without much trouble" said Ash.

'Come with me I want to show you something' said Latias.

Latias led Ash through the maze of an alleyway and they walked into the secret garden where Latias sat Ash on the swing and they played together for about twenty minutes then Ash laid down. After Ash laid down for ten minutes Latias cuddles up with Ash and they fall asleep. The last thing on her mind was what her brother was going to do if he sees her with a "human" and them being in the secret garden.

Latias is later awakened by Latios calling her name. She did not have time to think of an excuse almost had no time to put up a force field around her and the still sleeping Ash. She was surprised by how easily she made the force field. Latios was still angry at the human for being around his sister and intruding on the garden, but for some reason could not get through her force field, he noted on Latias' increase in power. 'Why are you protecting him and where did you get that much power?' Latios asked his sister.

'I don't know where I got this power but I love him that's why I am protecting him' responded Latias.

Hearing the commotion Ash woke up and jumped in front of Latias and Latios looked at him curiously. 'Why did you jump in front of my sister when shes trying to protect you' asked Latios confused as to why Ash was standing in a protective stance in front of his sister.

"I will not let you harm her I love her more then anything and I am even willing to give up my dream of being a Pokemon Master" said Ash.

'Wait you actually love my sister but why?' asked Latias.

"Because she is very precious to me, to me she is more then just a legendary Pokemon shes my universe, my reason for living" responded Ash.

'Well I guess I can permit you two being together but why are you in the secret garden?' asked Latios.

'I brought him here so I could be alone with him for a little bit' said Latias.

Bianca and Lorenzo walked in the garden and started to fume. "Latias, Latios who is this and why is he in the secret garden?" asked Bianca.

"I am Ash Ketchum and Latias brought me here so me and here could be alone together and we love each other" said Ash earning a jaw drop from Bianca and Lorenzo. Latias then went up to Ash and Nuzzled her head into his chest lovingly.


	2. Chapter 2

'' telepathy

""speech

()thought

'' or"" whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon wish I did

* * *

Last time:

Latias led Ash through the maze of an alleyway and they walked into the secret garden where Latias sat Ash on the swing and they played together for about twenty minutes then Ash laid down. After Ash laid down for ten minutes Latias cuddles up with Ash and they fall asleep. The last thing on her mind was what her brother was going to do if he sees her with a "human" and them being in the secret garden.

Latias is later awakened by Latios calling her name. She did not have time to think of an excuse almost had no time to put up a force field around her and the still sleeping Ash. She was surprised by how easily she made the force field. Latios was still angry at the human for being around his sister and intruding on the garden, but for some reason could not get through her force field, he noted on Latias' increase in power. 'Why are you protecting him and where did you get that much power?' Latios asked his sister.

'I don't know where I got this power but I love him that's why I am protecting him' responded Latias.

Hearing the commotion Ash woke up and jumped in front of Latias and Latios looked at him curiously. 'Why did you jump in front of my sister when shes trying to protect you' asked Latios confused as to why Ash was standing in a protective stance in front of his sister.

"I will not let you harm her I love her more then anything and I am even willing to give up my dream of being a Pokémon Master" said Ash.

'Wait you actually love my sister but why?' asked Latias.

"Because she is very precious to me, to me she is more then just a legendary Pokémon shes my universe, my reason for living" responded Ash.

'Well I guess I can permit you two being together but why are you in the secret garden?' asked Latios.

'I brought him here so I could be alone with him for a little bit' said Latias.

Bianca and Lorenzo walked in the garden and started to fume. "Latias, Latios who is this and why is he in the secret garden?" asked Bianca.

"I am Ash Ketchum and Latias brought me here so me and here could be alone together and we love each other" said Ash earning a jaw drop from Bianca and Lorenzo. Latias then went up to Ash and Nuzzled her head into his chest lovingly.

* * *

Ash wrapped his arms around Latias and kissed her head earning a happy coo. "So umm Latias do you want to meet my friends? Oh and Bianca I am wondering if Latias could come with me to meet my mom?" asked Ash.

'I would love to meet your friends my love' responded Latias who could only be heard by Ash.

"Well if its alright with Latios and my grandpa then sure just make sure you take good care of her" said Bianca

"Don't worry I will protect him with my life" said Ash.

"By the way how do you know what Latias or Latios are saying? I mean they don't know telepathy" asked Lorenzo.

"For some reason I can hear them in my head" replied Ash.

Bianca's and Lorenzo's jaw dropped out of shock for the fact that not only Ash and Latias were in love with each other but he could hear both Latias and Latios. Bianca still shocked looked to a still shocked Lorenzo and then to Latios who responded with a nod. Latios then turned to Ash. 'Ash one condition to her going places with you, you have to protect her with your life and bring her back here from time to time at the least' said Latios.

"Of course Latios I will do that" responded Ash. " Is it alright if I stay in the garden tonight?" asked Ash.

"Sure" said Bianca.

Ash and Latias in her Bianca form went for a walk to the Pokemon Center to introduce her to Brock and Misty. When they reached the Pokemon Center they walked up the stairs to Brock and Misty's room and walked in. Brock and Misty were sitting on the couch watching T.V. and Ash and Latias walked in front of them to get their attention.

"Yes Ash whats up?" asked Brock.

"Brock, Misty I would like you to meet my girlfriend Latias" said Ash making Brock jealous and Misty's jaw drop. "Latias my friends Brock and Misty" he continued.

"You have a girlfriend? and shes a legendary Pokemon at that?" asked Misty and Brock in unison still in their jealous and shocked states.

"Yup and I love her more then anything in the world I would even give up my dream of being a Pokemon Master for her" responded Ash with a big smile.

'Would you like me to show them my true self my love?' asked Latias.

"If you feel safe doing so" responded Ash.

'I feel safe as long as you are by my side' said Latias as she started to change into her true form making Brock and Misty fall back on to the couch in shock.

"But I am going to Latias' place to sleep tonight I will see you tomorrow" said Ash as him and Latias left the Pokemon Center and ran to the secret garden. Once they got to the garden they ran into Team Rockets Jessie, James, Meowth, Annie and Oakley as they were trying to capture Latios and steal the Soul Dew. "What are you doing to Latios" said Ash as he and Latias ran to Latios' side. Ash stretched his arms out in front of Latias and Latios when suddenly his body and eyes started to glow an azure blue shocking Latias and Latios. "Leave this place now and don't come back or else" Ash said to Team Rocket as he Prepared an extra large aura sphere. After Ash's aura sphere became as big as his body he launched it at Team Rocket at extremely high speeds. When it connected with Team Rocket it exploded sending them all flying in different directions.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again" said Jessie, James and Meowth in unison before disappearing into the horizon.

Soon after sending Team Rocket flying the azure aura around Ash disappeared and he walked over to a still stunned Latias and gave her a hug."Are you okay my love?" asked Ash.

'Yes we are okay but what just happened to you?' asked Latias and Latios in unison.

"I don't know what just happened all I remember is thinking that I might lose you and something awoke in me I guess" shrugged Ash.

'I love you so much Ash' said Latias.

"I love you more Latias" said Ash.

"So what do you want to do now my love?" asked Ash.

'I would like to meet your mom then go on an adventure with you' said Latias.

'You are going to need your own human appearance' said Latios.

'I will ask Bianca for help finding a good look for me' said Latias as she flew off to Bianca's room to ask for help with her new look. An hour later Latias came back with her new look. She had long red hair white skin like Ash's and golden yellow eyes she wore a red and white dress with black high heels. Latias slowly walked over to Ash and noticed he was drooling as she was walking so she giggled. 'You like what you see my love?' asked Latias.

"L-L-L-Latias i-i-i-is that you?" asked Ash.

'Yes it is me hunny' Latias said.

"I love your new look my love" said Ash as he blushed.

'Are you ready to go to your moms sweetheart?' asked Latias.

"Yes I am" said Ash.

"I love you Tia" said Ash.

'Tia?' asked Latias.

"Is it alright if I call you Tia when your in human form my love?" asked Ash.

'Yes I'm fine with you calling me Tia at least no one will know I'm the legendary Pokemon Latias' said Latias.

Ash walked closer to Latias and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her then broke the kiss. "Let's go my Tia we will go get Brock and misty then go to board the boat" said Ash. Ash and Latias walked through the alley's to the Pokemon Center and they walked into the room and woke up Brock and Misty. "Brock, Misty lets go home" said Ash.

"Why whats up Ash?" asked Brock.

"Nothing is up well other then my girlfriend Tia wanting to meet my mom" said Ash.

"Ok. But first lets get a nap in ok? I mean its five in the morning" said Brock.

"Yea it is way to early Ash" said Misty.

"Well mind if we crash here on the couch?" asked Ash.

"Sure you can we will be leaving at eight ok Ash?" said Brock.

"Ok thanks" responded Ash.

Ash and Tia sat on the couch and decided to watch T.V. together till eight o'clock. After three hours of watching T.V. Ash and Latias look at their stuff to make sure they had enough for the trip back to Pallet. Ash walked to the kitchen in the Pokemon Center and started to cook some breakfast. Brock and Misty woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs which was being cooked by Ash and went down to the kitchen to see who was cooking at this time in the morning. "Hey Ash when did you learn to cook?" asked Brock.

"Well we traveled around alot so I kinda picked up a few things at least cooking breakfast is easier then I originally thought" said Ash as he finished cooking. Brock and Misty walked to the table and sat down.

Latias smelled the food and decided to go to the table. Ash carried the food from the kitchen to the table serving everyone starting with Latias. "Here you go Tia I hope you like what I made" said Ash as he then started to hand Brock and Misty their food.

Brock took a bite out of the eggs. "Wow Ash this is delicious" exclaimed Brock surprised that it almost matched his food for quality and quantity.

'Wow this is the best food I have ever eaten' coo'd an overly excited Latias.

"Thank you everyone" said Ash as everyone finished their meals and finished packing up.

"Well our ship leaves in half an hour so why don't we head over there" said Brock.

"Yea that sounds like a great idea Brock" said Ash.


	3. Chapter 3

'' telepathy

""speech

()thought

'' or"" whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon wish I did

* * *

Last time:

'Are you ready to go to your moms sweetheart?' asked Latias.

"Yes I am" said Ash.

"I love you Tia" said Ash.

'Tia?' asked Latias.

"Is it alright if I call you Tia when your in human form my love?" asked Ash.

'Yes I'm fine with you calling me Tia at least no one will know I'm the legendary Pokemon Latias' said Latias.

Ash walked closer to Latias and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her then broke the kiss. "Let's go my Tia we will go get Brock and misty then go to board the boat" said Ash. Ash and Latias walked through the alley's to the Pokemon Center and they walked into the room and woke up Brock and Misty. "Brock, Misty lets go home" said Ash.

"Why whats up Ash?" asked Brock.

"Nothing is up well other then my girlfriend Tia wanting to meet my mom" said Ash.

"Ok. But first lets get a nap in ok? I mean its five in the morning" said Brock.

"Yea it is way to early Ash" said Misty.

"Well mind if we crash here on the couch?" asked Ash.

"Sure you can we will be leaving at eight ok Ash?" said Brock.

"Ok thanks" responded Ash.

Ash and Tia sat on the couch and decided to watch T.V. together till eight o'clock. After three hours of watching T.V. Ash and Latias look at their stuff to make sure they had enough for the trip back to Pallet. Ash walked to the kitchen in the Pokemon Center and started to cook some breakfast. Brock and Misty woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs which was being cooked by Ash and went down to the kitchen to see who was cooking at this time in the morning. "Hey Ash when did you learn to cook?" asked Brock.

"Well we traveled around alot so I kinda picked up a few things at least cooking breakfast is easier then I originally thought" said Ash as he finished cooking. Brock and Misty walked to the table and sat down.

Latias smelled the food and decided to go to the table. Ash carried the food from the kitchen to the table serving everyone starting with Latias. "Here you go Tia I hope you like what I made" said Ash as he then started to hand Brock and Misty their food.

Brock took a bite out of the eggs. "Wow Ash this is delicious" exclaimed Brock surprised that it almost matched his food for quality and quantity.

'Wow this is the best food I have ever eaten' coo'd an overly excited Latias.

"Thank you everyone" said Ash as everyone finished their meals and finished packing up.

"Well our ship leaves in half an hour so why don't we head over there" said Brock.

"Yea that sounds like a great idea Brock" said Ash.

* * *

Ash, Latias, Brock and Misty were walking to the dock to board the ship to Pallet Town when they were greeted by Bianca and Lorenzo. "See you when we come back Bianca and you too Lorenzo" said Ash as he waved to Bianca and Lorenzo.

"Bye Ash and Latias" said Bianca and Lorenzo.

'Ash honey could you teach me how to speak?' asked Latias.

"Sure my love" responded Ash.

'Thank you sweetheart' said Latias.

Soon the ship started leaving and Latias turned to Ash and hugged him tight while crying into his shoulder. "It's okay Tia you will see them again" said Ash in a reassuring voice.

'I know its just hard to say goodbye to your home for the first time' said Latias.

"I know Tia it was the same for me I just put a brave face on I'm just glad we have each other" said Ash.

'Same here I love you so much' said Latias.

Then they heard a voice from the P.A. system. "We will be arriving in Pallet Town in five hours thank you for choosing the S.S. Haida" said the captain.

"Well looks like we have time to take a nap don't you agree hunny" said Ash.

'Ya it does' said Latias slightly excited being able to rest with her boyfriend.

They then decided to go to their room and take a nap. "Night Tia" said Ash as he kissed Latias on her lips.

'Night my sweetheart' said Latias as she kissed him back.

* * *

**5 hours later**

The captain went on the P.A. again. "We are docking in Pallet Town thank you again for choosing the S.S Haida" said the captain.

After docking Ash, Latias, Brock and Misty walked to Professor Oak's to introduce Latias to everyone. Brock and Misty however thought it wouldn't be a good idea to introduce a legendary Pokémon to Professor Oak. "I don't know if its a good idea to introduce Tia to Professor Oak" said Brock.

"It's ok Brock I am going to explain it to him that she's my girlfriend" responded Ash.

"Okay as long as you know what might happen if he knows she's the legendary Latias" said Brock.

"I do and well I will protect her with my life so there's no need to worry" said Ash.

They walked up to the Professors Pokémon Lab and entered earning a warm greeting from Professor Oak and Tracy. "Hello Ash It has been a while since you stopped by for a visit" said Professor Oak. "And who might this be may I ask?" he continued.

"This is my girlfriend Tia" Ash said as he turned to Latias for confirmation on if he can say her true identity or not receiving a nod for approval. "She is also the legendary Pokémon Latias" finished Ash. Professor Oak and Tracy's Jaws dropped in shock.

"S-s-s-she's t-t-t-t-the legendary P-P-P-Pokémon Latias?" asked Professor Oak still disbelieving that Ash is the boyfriend of a Legendary Pokémon.

"Yes" responded Ash with a sigh as he signaled Latias to transform to her true self.

Latias nodded then was engulfed in a white light soon revealing the legendary eon Pokémon Latias who then nuzzled up to Ash.

Latias then tried to talk to everyone. "H-h-hi" said Latias forcing herself to speak in English.

Everyone then looked at Latias in shock. "You speak English?" asked Professor Oak.

Latias shook her head and looked at Ash. 'No I just tried to force myself to say something' said Latias in her mind.

"She said no she just forced herself to say something" said Ash.

Everyone still in shock from hearing Latias speak to them as well as finding out Ash's girlfriend is a legendary Pokémon looked at Ash. "So Ash what are your plans?" asked Professor Oak.

"Well I Plan on taking Tia to Sinnoh after a little bit of a break" said Ash.


	4. Chapter 4

'' telepathy

""speech

()thought

'' or"" whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon wish I did

* * *

Last time:

"S-s-s-she's t-t-t-t-the legendary P-P-P-Pokémon Latias?" asked Professor Oak still disbelieving that Ash is the boyfriend of a Legendary Pokémon.

"Yes" responded Ash with a sigh as he signaled Latias to transform to her true self.

Latias nodded then was engulfed in a white light soon revealing the legendary eon Pokémon Latias who then nuzzled up to Ash.

Latias then tried to talk to everyone. "H-h-hi" said Latias forcing herself to speak in English.

Everyone then looked at Latias in shock. "You speak English?" asked Professor Oak.

Latias shook her head and looked at Ash. 'No I just tried to force myself to say something' said Latias in her mind.

"She said no she just forced herself to say something" said Ash.

Everyone still in shock from hearing Latias speak to them as well as finding out Ash's girlfriend is a legendary Pokémon looked at Ash. "So Ash what are your plans?" asked Professor Oak.

"Well I Plan on taking Tia to Sinnoh after a little bit of a break" said Ash.

* * *

Ash and Latias walked to Ash's house and opened the door getting a welcome home from Delia Ketchum. "Welcome home my son and who is this beautiful young lady you brought home?" asked Delia earning a blush from Latias who was in her human form.

"This is my girlfriend Tia" responded Ash with a big smile.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum" said Latias surprising Ash and herself that it was getting easier for her to talk in English.

"Hello there Tia and you can call me mom" said Delia.

"Me and Tia are going to go to bed because tomorrow we are going to either the Sinnoh region or the Hoenn region" said Ash.

"ASHTON KETCHUM YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING OF HAVING KIDS OR HAVING THAT SORT OF FUN" said Delia in a stern voice making Latias' blush deepen.

"We were just going to bed and besides I am too young for that" said Ash while blushing.

"I agree and well I am too tired to think of anything other then sleep" said Latias.

"Ok as long as you are only going to sleep I will be fine with that" said Delia.

Ash and Latias walked up to Ash's room and Ash got ready to go to bed. "Honey where can I change in private?" asked Latias while blushing.

"I will let you have the room to yourself for a bit I need the bathroom so you can change in here" said Ash as he walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Latias changed into her pajamas which were red and white. Ash walked downstairs after brushing his teeth and grabbed two glasses of water the started to head back to the bedroom finding the door open and Latias sitting on the bed waiting for him. "Here`s some water my love" said Ash as he walked up to the bed handing her the glass and sitting down next to her.

"Thank you hunny" responded Latias.

Latias and Ash drank their glasses of water then laid down and went to bed.

* * *

**8 hours later **

Ash and Latias woke up looked into each others eyes, kissed and proceeded to prepare for their journey. After ten minutes of preperation they walked downstairs and said their goodbyes to Delia and headed to the ship that would take them to the Sinnoh region only to find that they will be delayed a years time. Ash decided to take the ship to Hoenn region to go through their Pokemon league then to Sinnoh that way.

As they were boarding the ship Brock ran up to Ash. "Mind if I join you and Tia, Ash?" asked Brock.

"Sure but no flirting with my girlfriend" said Ash.

"No need to worry about that Ash" responded Brock.

Once they got to their rooms they heard the captain on the intercom. "We will arrive in Hoenn region in 24 hours"

Ash looked at Latias and kissed her. "Well lets get some sleep before we get there" said Ash.

"Sounds like a great idea" said Latias.

* * *

**4 Hours later **

Ash and Latias got up and went to get something to eat. "So hunny what would you like to do till we arrive?" asked Latias.

"Well sweetheart I would like to go for a walk with you" said Ash with a smile.

Ash and Latias walked to the bow of the ship and stood there admiring the view. "Wow this is very beautiful" said Latias.

Ash smiled and looked at Latias. "But not as beautiful as you my love" said Ash.

Latias blushed and smiled. "Thank you hun" she responded as brock walked up behind them.

"We might be arriving sooner then expected I just finished talking to the captain and he said we will arrive in two hours" said Brock.

"Well that's good news" said Ash and Latias at the same time.

Ash looked at Latias and smiled at each other then walked to their room to get their stuff when they ran into Team Rocket. "Really your going to try to take Pikachu again well I don't think so Pikachu Thunderbolt" Ash said as Pikachu launched his most powerful Thunderbolt yet.

Team Rocket panicked as they watched a extremely powerful Thunderbolt was heading their way. Two seconds later Team Rocket was caught in an explosion sending them flying back to the Kanto region. "Failed before we even did anything" said Meowth stating the obvious. "Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again" Jessie, James and Meowth said in unison.

Soon after the captain went on the P.A. "We will arrive in twenty minutes" said the captain.

Ash and Latias got to their room and grabbed their stuff as they arrived in Littleroot town.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Littleroot **

May was on her way to Professor Birch's lab when she got a spook from a Duskull, Scared but unharmed she continued her travel to Professor Birch's lab. When she got there Professor Birch had one Pokemon left a Torchic. May hesitantly accepted the Torchic as her first Pokemon and was handed her Pokeballs and Pokedex.

* * *

**Back with our hero's **

After collecting their stuff Ash, Latias and Brock walked off the ship and into Littleroot town. They walked through town toward Professor Birch's Lab where they were going to contact Professor Oak from. Thirty minutes of walking through town later they finally arrived at Professor Birch's Lab where May was still sitting while trying to get her Torchic to listen. "Excuse me Miss is Professor Birch here?" asked Ash.

"Yes he's inside" responded May.

"Thank you" said Latias.

"No problem" said May.

Ash, Latias and Brock walked inside Professor Birch's lab followed by May. They walked to the far end of the room where Professor Birch was talking to one of his assistants. "Professor Birch can we use your phone?" asked Ash.

"Sure" said Professor Birch.

"Thank you" said Ash.

Professor Birch led the group to the phone and Ash dialed Professor Oak's number. After the phone rang three times Professor Oak answered. "Why hello Ash, and Tia how are you?" asked Professor Oak.

"Hello Professor Oak we are good" responded Ash and Latias.


End file.
